Always Be There
by Jeslene
Summary: I'll always be there... I promise... A RuixTsukushi one shot fic.


Always Be There  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any of the HYD cast!  
  
A.N: Third one shot fic at your service! Konichiwa minna! When i'm writing this note, I haven't started on the fic yet... I'm feeling sleepy... Hope I won't fall asleep in the middle of typing! Well... A little hint on what is this... another one like Wait For Me... Means it's a sad peaceful one... And a.... I will get into the shower more often to get these ideas to get to me! = ^-^ = Hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
~*~  
  
Night.  
  
Rainfall.  
  
Everything seems to fit her mood right now. She had tears streaking down her delicate features as sorrow conquered and won a place in her heart.  
  
Pain.  
  
Heartbreak.  
  
How could he do this to her? After all the love they shared? After all she gave up for him so that she could stay by his side? Where's the love they use to have?  
  
Thw wind seemed to answer the questions she longed to ask.  
  
Gone... Gone.... They howled.  
  
Her heart clenched painfully. Was this... destiny? Are they not fated to be together? Whenever they're in love, something will step into their way, building a invisible wall between them, disconnecting their reach for each other.  
  
But everything would come back into their normal place in the end.  
  
Why didn't he fight for their promise of love one last time?  
  
She looked up into the dark sky, ignoring the raindrops stinging her eyes. How she wished that the downpour would wash away her sorrow.  
  
She reached the park where they shared most of their beautiful moments together, and towards the sakura tree in the middle of the park. She fingered the words on the tree trunk which they craved in their happy days.  
  
It wrote:  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi Forever.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore. The pain threatened to overflow in her chest as she slumped down on the tree.  
  
Was it really gone?  
  
The love they shared?  
  
// I'm sorry Tsukushi, I'm tired. //  
  
Reality made it's way towards her mind and sank in, making her tears come even harder.  
  
Tsukasa...  
  
Aiishiteru.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked at the figure nearing his direction.  
  
She's finally back.  
  
Her tears streakened face tilted up to face mine. Her hurt, brown eyes seems to tell me what I should know.  
  
He did it again,  
  
He hurt the woman that he should love with his heart and soul.  
  
And he hurt the woman I loved since I met her.  
  
I dropped the umbrella that had been protecting me from the tears of the sky and pulled the girl into my embrace. Her slight frame shook a little as she poured all her tears onto my chest.  
  
"He left me again, Rui. Why can't Kami-sama fufill our wishes to stay together? Why?"  
  
I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on her wet body.  
  
"Shh... Nobody's going to hurt you anymore."  
  
She parted from my warmth and looked up into my blue eyes, melting my heart.  
  
"Because I'm going to be here with you."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked out the window at the city life outside. It had been two weeks since I moved to a new home.  
  
And two weeks since he left me.  
  
My hold on the panel of the window tightened at the thought. My lips curved into a sad smile. I've decided to face reality.  
  
And to bury my love for him.  
  
He is now nothing, but memories, history.  
  
Without him, the sky's still as blue as ever.  
  
The clouds still floats in the sky.  
  
People won't cry for my loss.  
  
Life still goes on.  
  
I released my hold and turned to head for the kitchen, knocking over th nightstand in the process. My wallet fell from it's place and found itself comfort on my carpeted floor. I picked it up and opened it, revealing a man with sun kissed brown hair and glassy blue eyes.  
  
Hanazawa Rui.  
  
I smiled softly and I traced his face in the photo. He had ben the one to support me through my emotional breakdowns.  
  
//I will always be by your side, no matter what. I promise.//  
  
His words touched my heart greatly. It brought tears to my eyes.  
  
And it brought me the hope to love again.  
  
I closed my wallet and slipped it into my pocket, the determination in my eyes never flickered. I've made up my mind to tell Rui, my true feelings.  
  
That I love him.  
  
~*~  
  
No, he's not here yet. It's already been a hour from the meeting time. I shifted in m seat uncomfortably. Rui is never the person to be late.  
  
Two hours.  
  
And he isn't here yet. Where are you, Rui? I heaved a deep sigh and decided to get out of the resturant. Rui might have been too busy to come.  
  
As I reached outside, a crowd could be seen across the road. Allowing curiousity to overcome my heart, I made my way toward the crowd, only to receive the shock of my life.  
  
A man with brown hair lying on the road lifelessly.  
  
"Rui!"  
  
I rushed towards him, pushing through the crowd anxiously. My tears made their way down my cheeks, unoticed. I lifted his lifeless body from the ground and hugged him tightly.  
  
Why, Kami-sama?  
  
"Ts...Tsukushi." He brushed away my tears weakly and looked deep into my soul.  
  
"Promise to live happily, even without me."  
  
"What are you talking about?! You're going to be all right! I don't want to hear this from you!"  
  
He placed a finger on my lips softly.  
  
"It's a promise between you and me, Tsukushi. I'll always be there with you. Aii...shiteru."  
  
His hand drooped from my face and fell limply by his side. Tears found it's way out of my eyes.  
  
"NO!"  
  
My scream matched the ambulance coming from afar.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tsukushi?"  
  
I looked up, and found myself looking into Rui's mother's deep green eyes. She smiled softly and held out her hand. I turned my gaze from her eyes to her palm, only to find a velvet box.  
  
"He never let go of it until just now. I'm sure it belongs to you."  
  
My tears disobeyed my orders and flowed down as I opened the box.  
  
It contains a sliver ring with words craved on it.  
  
It says Tsukushi.  
  
I held it tightly and placed it over my heart.  
  
Why...? Why did Kami-samam take you away from me...?  
  
Aiishiteru, Rui.  
  
Zutto...  
  
~*~  
  
"Mommy! Quick! Daddy is waiting for us in the car already!" I smiled at the sweet angel who was pouting and tugging my sleaves.  
  
"Why don't you go to the car with daddy first? I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay!" With a brillliant smile, he skipped his way towards my husband. I turned my attention back to the tombstone in front of me.  
  
It wrote:  
  
Hanazawa Rui  
  
The ring hang down from my neck as I fingered it softly, feeling the cravings on it. I smiled softly.  
  
"I've kept my promise to live happily, Rui. What about you? Did you?"  
  
// I'll always be there with you. //  
  
There was no need for an answer, for I knew it deep in my heart. Rui will always be there with me, watching over me.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: Okay... That's the end! Tsukasa fans... I'm sooooooo sorry so making Tsukasa like a jerk in this fic! I'm really sorry! And Rui Fans... I'm sorry for making him... Okay... Did you enjoy the fic? Plz do drop me a review! 


End file.
